The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Zelkova serrata, Japanese Zelkova tree, which I have given the cultivar name ‘ZSFKF’.
DISCOVERY
I discovered my new tree in the spring of 1989 growing in a production field at Pritchard's Tree Farm in Madison, Morgan County, Ga., among a group of cultivated Japanese Zelkova trees. This particular area of Morgan County has a clay loam soil type, is located in USDA Hardiness Zone 7 and receives average yearly rainfall of 50 inches. This tree was acquired from a nursery in McMinnville, Tenn. in a grouping of ‘Village Green’ and ‘Green Vase’ Zelkova liners in the spring of 1986. It was apparent at a very early age that ‘ZSFKF’ was unique due to the vigorous growth rate and broad structure when compared to these known cultivars in the same field.
PROPAGATION
‘ZSFKF’ was asexually propagated at my direction in the spring of 1993 by means of softwood cuttings treated with rooting hormones and held for six to eight weeks in a controlled greenhouse environment in Loganville, Ga. This propagation and resulting progeny have proven the characteristics of my new variety to be genetically stable. Furthermore, these observations have confirmed that my new variety represents a new and improved variety of Japanese Zelkova as particularly evidenced by the broad-spreading habit, more rapid growth rate, fibrous root system and heat tolerance which can be reliably asexually propagated.
UNIQUENESS
‘ZSFKF’ was observed to have broad spreading habit, more rapid growth rate, a fibrous root system and greater heat tolerance than other cultivars currently available at time of submittal. These characteristics distinguish my new tree from other typical seedling Japanese Zelkova and the known cultivars.
USE
‘ZSFKF’ was observed for a period of time and is believed to be particularly useful for residential street plantings and lawns, parks, or other large areas. The shorter mature height ‘ZSFKF’ would make it suitable for planting beneath power lines. The well developed root structure and rapid growth rate of my new variety will benefit growers who can produce a mature tree in less time. The heat tolerance will extend the range of Japanese Zelkova south and improve its survivability in areas where it can currently be grown but takes time to establish.